


Lonely But Not Alone

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Feelings Jams, Memories, Mutual Understandings, POV Dave, Reminiscing, barely there implied abuse, hints of complex relationships.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the first time, and you know it won't be the last. On a meteor of aliens you're really the only on who understands, not to mention you're the only one she trusts enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely But Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> so we were kids thrown out to sea / and we were wolves lost in the trees / i left my family far behind / and used your promises as a guide 
> 
> you said it’s okay / skin tears and bones, they break / and we are runaways / lives designed for each other to save / but if i close my eyes, if i close my eyes / if i dare to sleep / will you keep watch, will you keep watch over me? 
> 
> you never said your goodbyes / guess you believed that we’d survive / you put your faith inside of me / but my hands would shake when you couldn’t see 
> 
> you’ve had yourself unmade / i’ve picked my thoughts until they’ve frayed / we were ghosts with beating hearts / we were shadows from the start  
> -Runaways, Maeve Kelly

Her hair is wet when she sits down next to you and you know it'll be another one of those times. You keep quiet for her. Neither of you bother to look at each other and you both stare at the wall as she sits next to you on the bed. 

"Missing the rain?" 

"Even Lolar was better then this, if not overly colorful and saturated." You nod, you understand all too well, you figure you'll start off first to he polite. 

"I miss grass, never got much of it in the city anyway, but when you found it it was a small patch full of dandelions. The little bitches popped up everywhere like the boners of pubescent boys seeing a sex scene for the first time in a movie and they have to excuse themselves to furiously jerk off in the crusty movie theatre bathroom. Except in this case instead of jerking off it's blowing their fucking seeds into the wind so the entire world gets covered in their pollen-filled, yellow bastards." Her lips tug upwards in amusement. 

"I miss the night sky, even if I could go on to the surface of this meteor none of the constellations or stars would be the same. In our observatory I used to sit for hours, eyes skimming over whatever cluster of stars contained such a poignant connection to their mythology they felt the need to forever tattoo it onto the heavens, if even extremely abstractly." 

"I miss the hum of the radiator, if used to be my lullaby, with the cars outside thumping a sick baseline." You don't tell her why you needed a lullaby, she knows. 

"I miss my violin. I've been trying to figure out the code for it, but it's never right." Rose sighs, running her fingers through her wet hair. The pause is thick with intent and you probe the silence with a questioning eyebrow, there's always a reason behind these moods. "I miss my mother." She's talked more about it in depth before, and it's obvious by her pause she doesn't wish to get into it again. She tends to feel pretty guilty for all that passive-aggression between her and her mother sometimes. It's easier to read Rose by what she doesn't say then what she does. You look over at her and take her in. Her hair is wet and hangs in distinct groups from where she brushed it. Her headband is settled atop it, a burst of black in her almost pure white hair. Her skin is dark, darker then yours and the left over water from her shower clings to it. You can't really relate to her situation but you nod, exhaling through your nose. 

"Yeah it's all changed hasn't it." 

"Everything is much more severe, our actions no longer lack consequence."

"We're gods." She chuckles and it makes something catch inside of you with the weight of it. She turns her head to look at you and even through your shades she makes eye contact. Her eyes a rich purple, beautiful and mesmerizing and terrifying. 

"I'm sorry Dave." 

"For what?" 

"For this."

"It ain't your fault." She shrugs and sighs, falling onto her back on the bed. 

"We must be pretty damn important if we're gods." 

"A savior" 

"Universe appointed sentential." You fall back next to her, soft 'whump' into the mattress. You stare up at the speckled rock ceiling. She'll leave soon, you know she will, but you prefer to get your time in with her as you take her hand in yours. She always runs away afterwords, still doesn't trust you fully after all this time. She has such distrust in everything, one day you'll pull her through her struggles. 

"King of the cosmos." 

"Or queen." 

"Ruler of the cosmos." You correct. 

"Indispensable." Her fingers tap gently against the ridges of your knuckles. 

"Or so we like to think." She laughs, empty and short.

"At least we're not alone." She says almost so quietly you can't hear her, and it sounds like a secret when she says it like that. 

"At least we're not alone." You repeat, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Short 2:19 am Drabble for y'all. Based around a headcanon that Dave is the only person Rose can come to because of her trust issues. 
> 
> Hmu at tumblr at Barefootcosplayer.


End file.
